The present disclosure generally relates to controlling the display of a dataset and, in particular, to the methods and systems of selecting, adapting or optimizing the display of a selected subset of a dataset.
There is a need for improvements of current methods and systems for controlling a display device of an electronic device for enhanced readability, in particular for visually impaired persons.